We're In This Together
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: The three angels who were once all against each other have become like a family. Even the goddess they live alongside sees them as her children. Small oneshot. I don't know. Summary blows. Please R&R! Rated T for swearing.


_**Morgan: Oh my freaking GOD! I finally write a KI story again!**_

 _ **Dark Pit: What the hell happened?**_

 _ **Morgan: I got into this Nicktoons phase and didn't have the ideas for these anymore. I'm still in the phase but since i've been re-reading my stories and deleting some crappy ones i felt like writing another one.**_

 _ **Pit: So,up at 1:00 AM again?**_

 _ **Morgan: 2:00 AM -_-**_

 _ **Dark Pit: *rolls eyes* What the hell is wrong with you?**_

 _ **Morgan: Hell if i know! For some reason i keep getting inspiration for this shit after Midnight. Also,ow...**_

 _ **Pit: What's wrong?**_

 _ **Morgan: I got my cavities filled last Thursday and one spot is still sore...**_

 _ **Dark Pit: That's what you get for chugging soda and not brushing your teeth...**_

 _ **Morgan: Oh shut up. Anyways,enjoy this story!**_

 _ **Pit: Please Read and Review!**_

 _ **Dark Pit: Why are you encouraging her?**_

 _ **Pit: Because feel like it. Deal with it.**_

* * *

A pair of black wings fluttered across the night sky. Flaming red eyes scanned the land below as the feathered appendages fought the wind. Mist seeped from his mouth as it was cold and he wasn't supposed to be out. The dark angel sighed as he began to descend and landed on a floating stone island.

Once his feet touched the ground,he slowly looked up at the sky he was flying in. It was near midnight. The stars seemed to gleam and their soft light danced in his eyes. The moon's dim light bathed the dark-feathered boy and he almost smiled. He may not have been a fan of the light but something about this type made him almost happy. Still looking up at the dancing lights,he sat down and folded his wings against his backside. He felt the wind fly past him as his feathers and hair seemed to want to go with it. He let his wings droop and his feet swing off the edge of the stone platform and closed his eyes.

To him,it was the closest to flying he'll most likely ever feel without the burden of a limit. He thought about a lot of things. He thought about how he snuck out of the temple,nearly waking Morgan up while stealing a small gem that contained enough of her magic for a Power of Flight,and almost slipping on Pit's feathers as he walked out the door. He then thought back further.

Coming out of the Mirror of Truth,kicking Pit's ass,Pit kicking his ass,saving his twin on multiple occasions,the phantoms of pain he felt when Pit's wings burned off,flying with Pit after he obliterated Hades,coming to live in Skyworld,and the most recent dramatic event,Morgan's defeat. Nothing had happened during the almost two years she'd been there. He knew because she'd be sixteen in less than two weeks. Her emotional state was all that had changed. She'd gone from frantic and paranoid,to hateful and irritating,to her most recent state. Distant and passive aggressive.

He remembered the first time he had seen her. She had been a monstrous dragon who had killed an entire town of innocent people. He hated her for it but he didn't expect Pit to act the way he did. He was so angry and disrespectful,he thought Pit had turned into him for a second. He laughed softly remembering how he had to knock him out to keep him from doing something stupid. Even though he hated to admit it,Morgan put up a valiant fight. He would never actually tell her that,but he didn't forget it.

"And you say we aren't alike." a voice called out.

Dark Pit's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. He turned his head slightly to see his blue-eyed,white winged twin walking toward him,smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

Pit shrugged,still smiling.

"Probably the same reason you're out here. I usually come out earlier but i figured i'd wait tonight. I normally don't try to fly though. I just sit out here." he told him,motioning to the gem his darker half was holding.

"I wasn't one to think you'd like being out at night. I figured it'd be too cold and dark for you."

"I'm not always a day person. Sure as heck not a morning person."

"No kidding. Before Morgan came along,i'd have to get Viridi to help me drag you down the stairs." Dark Pit pointed out,smiling faintly

"Oh come on,that's not true! If anything it was ME who had to drag your sorry feathered behind out of bed,and that was so Lady Palutena wouldn't think you were a slacker!"

Dark Pit shoved him. "Oh please,like you're not!? If anything i'm stronger than you'll ever be!"

Pit shoved him back. "Who kicked your butt at that shrine!?"

"Who saved you three times and helped you in battle? Yeah,me. Also you only won that one time because you had your goddess."

Pit blinked and facepalmed. "She had nothing to do with that fight! You could hear her the whole chapter! Did you hear her say anything during that fight?"

Dark Pit wanted to slap his counterpart so hard in the face. "She told you how to beat me! She has to tell you everything because god knows you can't think for your own damn self!"

"I can to you...you...feathered demon!"

Dark Pit wasn't amused. "I rest my case. You had to think of an insult and after you did,that's the best you could come up with?"

"How about cliche-doppelganger and cliche hero?"

Pit and Dark Pit looked at each other and turned to see Morgan standing in the doorway.

She looked like she had rolled out of bed. Her dark brown and purple tinted hair was a mess,her black,purple-tinted feathers were ruffled and she had her black star pajamas on.

Oddly though,her emerald eyes were shining and alert.

"Cliche doppleganger?"

"Cliche hero?"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "White wings,blue eyes...Black wings,red eyes? Could you two be anymore cliche?"

Dark Pit sighed in annoyance while Pit blinked in confusion,still not getting it.

"What do you want,Morgan?" Dark Pit asked.

"I wanted to see what was going on. You two are lucky you haven't woken Palutena up."

"Sorry Morgan. We didn't mean to wake you up." Pit apologised.

Morgan smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't really asleep anyways. The night is too valuable to me." she said,looking at the sky. "Especially Winter nights."

"Cold out here though." Dark Pit breathed

Pit laughed. "I love it when we can see our breath. It looks like we're breathing fire like a dragon!"

Morgan disconnected from the wall and walked over to the two angels. "I thought it was neat too,until i did it for real. Then it kinda loses it's charm a bit."

Pit looked away,knowing what she meant. Dark Pit just looked at her,blank-faced. He was contemplating what he was about to do. He nodded to himself and stood up.

He walked over to the emerald-eyed dark angel and she looked at him,confused.

"What red-eyes?"

Dark Pit then nudged her playfully and breathed in her face.

"Hey! Knock it off Dark!" she laughed,trying to push him away.

Pit smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you and what have you done with Pittoo?"

Dark Pit stopped and glared at him. Pit gave an innocent face,knowing he'd ticked him off. Next thing he knew,he was in a scuffle with said angel. Morgan wiped her face on her pajamas and facepalmed. Even though she was stifling a laugh. She decided to sit and watch it since she found their fights amusing. She kept gazing at the temple overtime expecting Palutena to come out and scold them but she didn't.

" _She must be one hell of a heavy sleeper to sleep through all this noise...Jesus Christ…"_ she thought.

After a while,the scuffle died down and the two twins sat back down.

"Satisfied?" Morgan asked.

"Very" Dark Pit replied.

Pit was just laughing.

"Anyways,so Christmas is in just a few days right?" Morgan asked.

"I think so yeah,it's the twenty-third so Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Hey Pit,we decorating the tree later during the day?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah i think so. Lady Palutena has the tree,she just said that she needs to dig out the decor."

"Oh god,that's going to suck. Well,let's just hope she won't get us involved."

Dark Pit's wings twitched. "Yeah,she'll want us to go slay some mutant spider that lives in her attic."

"Oh dear freaking god i hope not! If she does than i'm gonna tell her to go to hell! I ain't touching a freaking spider!" Morgan protested.

Pit gave her a look for that comment. Dark Pit chuckled.

"Better watch what you say or you'll be fighting something ten times more terrifying. A pissed off hero. God knows Hades paid that price."

Pit laughed along. "Aw come on. I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are!" his twin objected. "All you need to lose your mind is hearing someone insult your goddess or seeing a human get killed."

"That's a big deal!"

"..." was all the two dark angels said in response.

Pit shook his head and stood up. "See you guys when the sun's up."

He then nudged them both playfully and walked back inside the temple,leaving Morgan and Dark Pit by themselves.

"You excited for the holidays? Especially since one of them is your birthday?"

Morgan nodded. "Surprisingly yes. Usually i'm not excited for anything but i am. You and Pit always make them amusing."

"We make them amusing?"

"Yeah! You two are hilarious to just sit and watch."

"Oh shut up." Dark Pit responded,shoving her.

"Why don't you make me,Demon Boy?"

"Okay,if you say so." he said,then pushed her off the edge. A few seconds later,she flew back up,wings aglow with green light.

"That wasn't funny." she growled,arms crossed,still in mid-air.

"Yes it was." he said,simply,getting up and turning toward the temple.

Morgan sighed and flew up to her bedroom window. "Goodnight you son of a bitch." she finished,walking away from the window.

"Goodnight you Demon Dragoness." he replied,walking into the temple and eventually through trial and error,finding his room and shutting the door.

As the bright,blinding sun rose over the world,the Goddess Of Light got ready for her day. She went upstairs to brush her hair and teeth when she stopped. She was right by her angel's rooms.

" _Maybe i'll peek in for a second…_ " she thought.

She slowly and quietly opened Pit's room. Her jade colored gaze scanned the brightly painted room until it fell upon the sleeping Pit. His covers were covering most of his face and so were his wings. Palutena walked in carefully,trying not to wake up her loyal guardian and sat on his bed. He moved slightly in response to hers. The goddess smiled softly like a mother would,after all that's how she saw herself. His mother. Not just his either. Dark Pit and Morgan.

Even though,like Pit,they weren't really her children she still saw them that way. She saw Pit as the mother's boy who behaved and always obeyed. She saw Dark Pit as the rebel older brother despite being younger and she saw Morgan as the unsure,quiet younger one. Still looking at her angel,she placed a hand in his brown hair and messed with it a bit. After a bit of that,she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Pit." she whispered, before getting up and walking out.

She walked down a bit and found Dark Pit's room. She carefully opened the door and looked in. Like his twin,he was fast asleep. His room was a little different that Pit's. His was painted to look like a thunderstorm unlike Pit's fluffy clouds. Repeating what she did with Pit,she walked in quietly and sat on his bed.

" _This phrase is overused but he really does look so innocent when he's asleep. He really doesn't look like he could do any wrong but…"_ she thought,sighing.

She rubbed the back of his head in a comforting manner and hummed a small tune. She was seeing if Dark Pit would respond to the tune at all since this tune was a lullaby that she used to sing to Pit. After humming it for about a minute,he did respond. He hummed it back in his sleep. Palutena's eyes widened and she almost cried for joy.

" _He's his own person,i know that but...he's still Pit on the inside. Although,whether he was or not,i'm proud to call him my son. Dark Pit,i know you show no loyalty to me but i can tell you care. Not just about me but about Pit. He may hold your life but he and i both know and i think even Morgan knows...that's not why you protect him."_

Finishing her tune,she tucked him in better and left the room,closing the door behind her.

Finally she came to Morgan's room. She walked in and looked at the design. A desk with a laptop,a bedside table where her two 3DS,Kindle Fire,and Cell Phone were charging,a small box for her jewelry and gemstones, a bulletin board covered with drawings and shelves where her collectables were displayed. Her walls were the most unique part though.

She had painted them a deep purple with coated them with hidden silver sparkles so when sunlight or moonlight came in through her window,they would show themselves. At least the parts of the walls that weren't covered with posters of Pokemon,My Little Pony,Spyro,Five Nights At Freddy's,Sonic and a bunch of other things.

Sitting on her bed,she smiled warmly at the sleeping girl. She had her face buried in her pillows and a death grip on a teddy bear that she cherished. She stroked Morgan's head,comfortingly. She did that because she had done some research and learned that her mother used to do that and she liked it.

" _Morgan...i know i can't replace your mother. The love i feel in your heart that you still hold onto for her is something i could never receive from you. However,i can sure as heck try can't I? I may be a goddess but you are just as much a daughter to me as Pit and Dark Pit are like sons to me. You three are my children and i hate that i have to send you three into danger all the time. I do it because like all mothers,i have to do things i'm not a fan of. All i can hold onto is my ability to help you and you,Pit's and Dark Pit's will to survive."_

With that,she gently hugged the female angel and stood up. In the doorway,she glanced back.

"I love you. I love you all. I hope you,Pit and Dark Pit know that." she whispered,leaving the room and shutting the door.

At that moment,three voices answered her.

"I do know,Lady Palutena…"

"Trust me,i wouldn't be here if i didn't know. Don't be stupid."

"I'm so glad you do. We fight for you and i'm glad you recognize why."

* * *

 _ **Morgan: How was that?**_

 _ **Pit: That was,interesting...**_

 _ **Dark Pit: -.-**_

 _ **Pit: Pittoo?**_

 _ **Dark Pit: Morgan. You're a dead woman.**_

 _ **Morgan: Aaaaaand i'm outta here! Cya! *runs for my life***_

 _ **Dark Pit: Morgan! Get back here!**_

 _ **Pit: 0.0**_


End file.
